world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Satyrs
Satyrs are a race of horned medium humanoids with upper bodies similar to humans and lower bodies similar to goats. Biology Satyrs are medium creatures that typically stand shorter than humans. Their legs are similar to goat legs and have a natural bend to them that makes it difficult for them to stand straight, making them appear even shorter still. They have cloven hooved feet and thick hair covers much of the lower half of their body, stretching up to around their thighs for females and up to their waist for males. Some satyrs also have thick tufts of hair on their backs and forearms as well. The hair on their head and face is similar to that of humans though usually longer and more lush. Unlike humans, satyrs have goat-like horns on their heads that can serve as natural weapons, though are mostly used for attracting mates. One unique quirk of satyr biology is that only around one in twelve satyrs are born female. Additionally, if they mate with a member of another Ib race, other than dryads or nymphs, then their children will almost always be full satyrs, and in some rare cases, full whatever race it was they mated with. If they mate with dryads, they have an equal chance of having male or female offspring and males will be fauns while females will be dryads. If they mate with nymphs, they cannot have sons and their daughters will be either nymphs or, more rarely, Glaisis. Satyrs are far more virile than most Ib and their reproductive cycle is half as long. Society Satyr society is largely matriarchal. Because males are far more abundant than females, females typically keep small harems for themselves and male satyrs have to compete fiercely to win favor and rank among their fellow suitors. They learn to dance and play wonderful music, drink and brew fine wine, and clash horns against one another in ceremonial combat to try to stand out. Many males find this competition to be exhausting and they give up, sometimes even leaving satyr society entirely to seek out more peaceful lives elsewhere. Satyrs are welcome in the Empire, though men tend to dislike them. They are trained from birth in the ways of wooing women, and are quick to use their skill and charm to lead young women astray. They have a special fondness for women who are already in committed relationships, perhaps stemming from the fact that in their homeland the most beautiful and desirous of females had the largest harems and the most men committed to them and due to the fact that stealing away such a female to have for themselves would be perhaps their highest fantasy. Unfortunately, this often puts them at odds with human couples who would be outraged if the vows of their relationships were broken. Psychology Satyrs are famous for their passion and pleasure. Their love of music is rivaled only by their lust for women and wine. Most satyrs are full of confidence and guile, though they are quick to flee when it looks like the going is getting tough. While Satyrs are not naturally mean spirited, they still tend to be quite selfish and their desire for worldly pleasures often leaves them vulnerable to falling to evil through the temptations of sins. Variants Mountain Satyrs have much larger horns that spiral inwards City Satyrs typically file their horns into small smooth stubs Minomen are larger, bull legged and horned satyrs that are more serious and proud. They have a gender ratio opposite to those of regular satyrs. Dratyrs - Deer Satyrs with reverse gender ration, however, they are much more meek and kind